Die Kinder (Episode)
Die Kinder ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die vierzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 15. Juni 2014 auf dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 4. August 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Jon Schnee wagt sich allein und unbewaffnet ins Gebiet der Wildlinge, um mit deren Anführer Manke Rayder zu verhandeln. In Königsmund weigert sich Cersei eine arrangierte Ehe mit Loras Tyrell einzugehen, während ihr Bruder Tyrion auf seine Hinrichtung wartet und noch ein letztes Mal die Nähe zu seiner Ex-Geliebten Shae sucht. Daenerys muss unterdessen erkennen, dass ihre Drachen immer schwerer zu kontrollieren sind. Nach dem Kampf zwischen Brienne von Tarth und Sandor Clegane um Arya, gelingt es dem Mädchen zu entkommen und auf ein Handelsschiff Richtung Braavos zu gelangen. :Text: Sky Handlung Im Norden macht sich Jon Schnee nach der vorerst gewonnenen Schlacht um die Mauer und die Schwarze Festung zum Lager von Manke Rayder auf. Er will ihn töten, damit sich die unter ihm geeinten Wildlingsverbände auflösen. Denn einem zweiten Angriff wird die Nachtwache nicht standhalten können. Manke gewährt Jon Einlass in sein Zelt, da dieser vorgibt, dass man ihn zu Verhandlungen mit dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer schicken würde. Die beiden reden über Jons Loyalität zur Nachtwache und über Ygritte, die in der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung den Tod fand. Schließlich trinken Manke und Jon auf Ygritte, den Riesen Mag und auf Grenn, die alle bei dem Angriff ihr Leben ließen. Manke eröffnet Jon, dass 400 Wildlinge in der Nacht einen unbemannten Abschnitt der Mauer erklommen und er um die mangelnde Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten der Nachtwache wisse. Das Freie Volk wolle sich nur hinter der Mauer vor den Weißen Wanderern verschanzen und braucht daher den Tunnel, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ließe die Nachtwache seine Armee durch das Tor, würde dies ohne Blutvergießen geschehen. Weigert die Nachtwache sich jedoch, werden beim nächsten Angriff alle Brüder getötet. Während der Verhandlungen erkennt Manke jedoch Jons wahre Absicht hinter seinem Besuch und plötzlich ertönen Signalhörner, die - auch zu Jons Verwunderung - Reiter ankündigen. Stannis Baratheon landete mit seiner Armee bei Ostwacht an der See, schlägt von zwei Seiten die überraschte Wildlingsarmee nieder und umzingelt Mankes Lager. Stannis und Davos Seewert treten vor Manke und Jon, der sich gegenüber Stannis als Sohn von Eddard Stark zu erkennen gibt. Auf Anraten Jons nimmt Stannis Manke Rayder gefangen und lässt die toten Wildlinge verbrennen, um Wiedergänger vorzubeugen. Nach Mankes Festnahme werden in der Schwarzen Festung - im Beisein von Stannis' Familie und seines Gefolges - die verstorbenen Brüder der Nachtwache geehrt und verbrannt. Jon besucht den in der Nacht festgenommenen Tormund, dessen Verletzungen von Maester Aemon behandelt wurden. Er fragt ihn nach Bestattungsriten des Freien Volks, doch Tormund hält dies für unsinnig. Tormund fragt Jon, ob er Ygritte geliebt habe und bittet ihn darum, sie im wahren Norden zu bestatten; da wo sie hingehöre. Jon begibt sich mit Ygrittes Leichnam jenseits der Mauer und äschert sie unter Tränen neben einem Wehrholzbaum ein. In Königsmund behandelt Qyburn den im Sterben liegenden Gregor Clegane, der von Oberyn Martell im Zweikampf mit dem Gift des Totenkopfmantikors vergiftet wurde. Großmaester Pycelle behagen die experimentellen Behandlungsmethoden, des von der Zitadelle wegen Menschenversuchen verwiesenen Qyburn überhaupt nicht, doch er wird von Cersei Lennister seines eigenen Labors verwiesen und Qyburn führt seine Behandlung mit Genehmigung Cerseis weiter, die das Labor daraufhin verlässt. Unterdessen sucht Cersei ihren Vater Tywin auf, der auf die Hochzeit zwischen ihr und Loras Tyrell besteht. Cersei, deren Sohn Joffrey bei seiner Hochzeit getötet und deren Tochter Myrcella nach Dorne gegeben wurde, möchte jedoch bei ihrem einzigen verbliebenen Kind Tommen in der Hauptstadt bleiben und nicht nach der Hochzeit nach Rosengarten in die Weite gehen. Sie eröffnet ihrem Vater, dass sie allen die Wahrheit über ihre aus dem Inzest mit Jaime entstandenen Kindern sagen wolle, was Tywin allerdings nicht glauben will. Cersei verlässt die Unterredung mit ihrem Vater und geht zu ihrem Bruder Jaime, dem sie davon berichtet, dass sie ihrem Vater die Wahrheit über sie erzählte. Nach einem kurzem Streitgespräch über Tyrion, den sie aus dem Weg räumte, und über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft schlafen beide miteinander. In Meereen empfängt Daenerys derweil Untergebene, die mit allerlei Sorgen zu ihr kommen. Der alte Sklave Fennesz, der mit seiner Freiheit nicht umzugehen weiß, bittet Daenerys darum, wieder in den Dienst seines ehemaligen Herren Mighdal treten zu dürfen, da er sich in seinem Alter nicht mehr umorientieren könne und er als Lehrer im Dienste seines Meisters den Respekt seiner Kinder genoss. Daenerys erlaubt ihm, einen befristeten Vertrag mit seinem Meister aufzusetzen, was Daenerys' Berater Barristan Selmy mit Argwohn sieht, da die ehemaligen Sklavenhalter diese Situation ausnutzen würden. Ein weiterer Mann tritt an Daenerys heran. Er erzählt davon, dass ihr Drache Drogon vom Himmel kam und seine Tochter Zalla lebendig verbrannte. Zu Danerys' Füßen legt er den verbrannten Leichnam seiner Tochter, den er in ein Tuch wickelte. Daenerys erkundigt sich bei ihrer Dolmetscherin Missandei über das Alter des Mädchens und fragt Grauer Wurm, wann Drogon das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Sie begibt sich zu den Katakomben, wo sie die beiden Drachen Viserion und Rhaegal in Ketten legt und die Katakomben mit einer Steintür verschließt. Jenseits der Mauer sind Bran, Sommer, Hodor, Meera und Jojen auf dem Weg zu dem Wehrholzbaum, der in Brans Vision erschien. Kurz vor dem Baum wird Jojen von einer skelettierten Hand festgehalten und zu Boden gezerrt. Aus dem schneebedeckten Boden erwachen Skelette, die die Reisenden angreifen. Bran dringt in den Geist Hodors ein und bekämpft gemeinsam mit Meera und Sommer die Skelette. Aus einer Höhle unter dem Wehrholzbaum tritt ein Mädchen hervor und fordert die Gruppe auf, ihr zu folgen. Der am Boden liegende Jojen wird von einem der Angreifer mehrmals in die Brust gestochen und Meera erlöst ihren Bruder unter Trauer von seinem Leid. Bran, Hodor, Meera und Sommer laufen in die Höhle und das Kind schleudert eine Lichtkugel auf den toten Körper Jojens, damit er nicht als Wiedergänger erwacht. In der Höhle erklärt das Mädchen, dass die Magie, die die Skelette antreibt, in der Höhle keine Wirkung haben. Sie stellt sich als ein Kind des Waldes vor und führt Bran und seine Begleiter zu einem alten Mann, der sich als Dreiäugige Krähe aus Brans Träumen herausstellt. Meera beklagt den Tod ihres Bruders Jojen, der sie alle zu ihm in die Höhle führte, doch der alte Mann erklärt ihr, dass Jojen seit seinem Aufbruch von seinem bevorstehenden Tod wusste und dennoch Bran zu ihm führen wollte. Er eröffnet Bran, dass dieser zwar nie mehr wieder gehen, dafür aber fliegen werde. Tyrion Lennister liegt wach im Kerker von Königsmund, als plötzlich sein Bruder Jaime seine Zelle betritt und ihn befreit. Varys soll Tyrion in die Freien Städte nach Essos bringen und Jaime geleitet ihn zu Varys' Tür. Die beiden verabschieden sich, doch anstatt gleich zu Varys zu gehen, betritt Tyrion die Gemächer seines Vaters Tywin - der Hand des Königs -, wo er Shae in dessen Bett entdeckt und sie nach einem kurzen Kampf mit ihrer Halskette erdrosselt. Er nimmt eine Armbrust von der Wand und begibt sich zum Aborterker, in dem Tywin sitzt. Sein Vater unterbreitet ihm, dass er sich zwar den Tod Tyrions wünschte, er ihn aber niemals von Ilyn Payn hätte köpfen lassen, da Tyrion immer noch sein Sohn ist. Als Tywin Shae als tote Hure bezeichnet, schießt Tyrion einen Pfeil ab, der seinen Vater in die Brust trifft. Von dieser Tat entsetzt, sagt der wütende Tywin zu Tyrion, dass er nicht sein Sohn wäre. Dies lässt ihn kalt und nach den Worten „Ich bin Dein Sohn. Ich war schon immer Dein Sohn“ gibt Tyrion einen tödlichen Treffer ab. Danach klopft er an Varys' Tür, der ihn in einer Kiste versteckt und ihn auf einem Schiff in die Freien Städten schmuggelt. Im Tal von Arryn treffen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn auf Arya Stark, die ihren braavosischen Wassertanz übt. Sandor Clegane tritt hinter Arya hervor und wird von Podrick als Bluthund erkannt. Brienne erkennt indes Aryas Identität und erzählt ihr von dem heiligen Eid, den sie ihrer Mutter Catelyn einst schwor. Sandor zweifelt an Briennes Absicht, Arya nach Hause bringen zu wollen, zumal ihre Verwandten größtenteils tot sind und Winterfell eine Ruine ist. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Kampf zwischen Brienne und Clegane, den Brienne für sich entscheidet. Arya versteckt sich in der Zwischenzeit und nachdem Brienne und Podrick gegangen sind, geht sie zu dem schwerverletzten Bluthund, der sie bittet, ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Arya, die sich von Cleganes provokanten Äußerungen, die sie zum Gnadenstoß animieren sollen, nicht beeindrucken lässt, nimmt ihm seinen Münzbeutel ab und lässt ihn zum Sterben zurück. Sie reitet an die Küste, wo sie ein Handelsschiff entdeckt. Sie sagt dem Kapitän, dass sie an die Mauer wolle, doch der gibt als Zielhafen seine Heimat Braavos an. Daraufhin zeigt ihm Arya die Münze, die ihr einst Jaqen H'ghar gab, und spricht die Worte "Valar morghulis", die der Kapitän mit "Valar dohaeris" erwidert und ihr eine Kabine auf seinem Schiff zuweist, das mit Arya an Bord gen Braavos aufbricht. Besetzung Hauptcharaktere * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister * Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert * Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon * Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * Kristofer Hivju als Tormund * Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth * Conleth Hill als Lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli als Shae Nebencharaktere * Ciarán Hinds als Manke Rayder * Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon * Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle * Anton Lesser als Qyburn * Ian McElhinney als Barristan Selmy * Struan Rodger als the Dreiäugige Krähe * Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet * Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet * Kristian Nairn als Hodor * Tara Fitzgerald als Selyse Baratheon * Dominic Carter als Janos Slynt * Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm * Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei * Mark Stanley als Grenn * Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett * Josef Altin als Pypar * Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn * Trevor Allan Davies als Fennesz * Brenock O'Connor als Olly * Kerry Ingram als Shireen Baratheon * Octavia Selena Alexandru als Leaf (das Kind des Waldes) * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane * Darren Kent als Vater des verbrannten Kindes * Gary Oliver als Ternesio Terys Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4